


Hitman

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Hitman AU, I'm fucked, Lukas is a bad bitch, M/M, then he meets Philip and is like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Lukas Waldenbeck was many things. He was a son. He was a friend. He was a motocross rider and a hard worker.Lukas Waldenbeck was also a hitman. A hitman with an assignment, one that would be considered too easy. His assignment had plump, pink lips and long eyelashes. His assignment had chocolate curls and big brown eyes. His assignment talked too much and was terrible at flirting. His assignment was Philip Shea and he wasn't so sure how easy it would be.





	

Lukas stepped into the bar, wrapping his jacket tighter around him. The air conditioning was blasting and so was the music. He didn't remember bars being so loud then again he'd stopped going to them. He didn't really enjoy drinking, being drunk made it easier to fuck with him, it made him weaker. And Lukas couldn't risk that. He made his way through the groups of waitresses rushing between the tables and the groups surrounding the pool table, cheering far too loudly for a pool game. He looked around once it made it near the middle of the bar, his eyes scanned around the area, trying to find the best seat. 

His eyes landed on a empty stool at the bar. He made his way over, looking over his shoulder just to make sure no one was staring. He'd been doing this for years and he was still anxious about it. Funny. He sat down on the wooden stool, tensing when it wobbled. 

"God, how old are these chairs?" Lukas muttered, talking to no one really, yet he got a reply. 

"You never know. I figure at least ten years old." A boy with curly brown hair smiled. "I always hate how they wobble, it scares me that it'll break and everyone will stare at me." 

Lukas smiled a little, nodding. "Yeah.. and then everyone will laugh and think you were like some giant dude and broke it yourself when it's just old."

The boy with curly hair nodded. "Yeah.. I think it's only hell for me because I have anxiety."

Lukas didn't reply.

"Sorry, I have a tendency for over sharing." He mumbled, looking back at his drink, tapping his fingers on the table.

Lukas nodded, resting his elbows on the counter of the bar, looking around. It seemed to get quieter or maybe that was just Lukas getting used to all of the noise. It didn't matter either way. This would be over soon enough. He could feel the boy staring at him and it took every ounce in his body not to call him out on it. He had to be nice. He had to be polite.

The boy suck his hand out, brushing it against Lukas' arm in the process. "I'm Philip.. I don't remember you.. and I'm a regular. If you're visiting I could give you a tour, it's so nice and I know some really good food places."

Lukas nodded as if he didn't already know about everything Philip told him. He shook Philips hand, holding it as tight as he could. "I'm Lukas, I'd love that tour, I'm kind of new around here." 

Philip pulled his hand away. "Then it's settled. I'm giving you a tour." He pulled out a pen, writing his number on a napkin. It reminded Lukas of the beginning of a cliché love story. "Is there anything you want to do around here?"

"I'd love to go to central park. I always hear about it on TV and I wanna know if it's as amazing as everyone says." Lukas smiled, waving the bartender over and ordering a drink while Philip talked. 

Philip nodded. "It's really nice, almost too perfect, like something you'd see in a movie. Well, I guess it is, technically."

Lukas nodded, falling silent. That didn't stop Philip from beating the dead horse that this conversation was.

"What are you here for?"

"Work."

"What do you do?" Philip asked. When Lukas didn't reply he continued, that was a pattern for Philip. "If you don't mind me asking."

"I'm here for a motocross race, I'm a fan."

"Any other reason?" The boy, no, Philip asked.

Lukas nodded, smiling a little. "But it's a secret." 

"Come on, tell me."

"It's a business trip, too." Lukas hummed. "Top secret."

"Like the FBI?"

"Sure. Let's go with that."

"Why are you so secretive?"

"Why do you want to know so bad?"

Philip raised his glass to that. "You've got a point."

Lukas knew he did, he didn't need some city kid telling him that. "I know."

"Well, what else do you want to do while you're here?" 

Lukas only smiled, looking down at the drink the bartender dropped off.  
"To get my job done." Lukas replied, taking a sip of his beer.

"Hard working man." Philip mumbled. "Must be hard."

Lukas nodded, looking down at the napkin Philip wrote his phone number on. Why did he want to pick it up so bad? Philips eyes were still on Lukas when he looked back up. He stuffed the napkin in his pocket, throwing down money on the counter for his drink.

"You're leaving already?"

"Yeah." Lukas replied, slipping off of the chair. "I just realized I've got to do something." 

Philip nodded. "You're full of surprises, Lukas!" He called.

Lukas nodded, rushing out of the bar and onto the neon sign it sidewalk. He kept his head down as he walked down the road, trying to find where he parked his car. 

Lukas Waldenbeck was many things. He was a son. He was a friend. He was a motocross rider and a hard worker.

Lukas Waldenbeck was also a hitman. A hitman with an assignment, one that would be considered too easy. His assignment had plump, pink lips and long eyelashes. His assignment had chocolate curls and big brown eyes. His assignment talked too much and was terrible at flirting. His assignment was Philip Shea and he wasn't so sure how easy it would be.


End file.
